


那一天 结局

by yizhiwang



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiwang/pseuds/yizhiwang
Relationships: 香菇 于希顾项豪廷 项于
Kudos: 3





	那一天 结局

本来想写不一样的结局，超话里好多人已经写了。这里就不动笔了，他们的美好会活在各自的故事里。即使我们被以恶相待，但我们能把善留给他们。

20集不是终点……项豪廷可以挺过去我们也可以！

就算是平行世界的那一天，他们也会再次相遇。

于希顾会再次笑着骂白痴，项豪廷会继续毫无保留的付出所有的爱！他们会一起看星星一起上大学，打打闹闹然后开始工作。也许会吵架再和好，被生活所累但依然热爱。他们始终还是他们，活在我们创造的平行里继续幸福着！

站在最高的山上看星星，只有彼此……

不，还有我们……

终。


End file.
